A nagging problem for wearers of jeans (or other pants) and tee shirts, fashion blouses or the like, is that holes form in the shirts which holes are caused by abrasion on the pants. Typically jeans have a button closure at the waist. Moreover, the seam at the waist can be harshly abrasive. Either the button closure for the jeans or the abrasive seam at the waist has a tendency to cause abrasions, tears, or holes into blouses or shirts worn with them. This is a nagging irritation as fashion tops can be expensive. Moreover, tears or holes formed into such fashion tops are unsightly, and can cause embarrassment to the wearer. These holes, tears or abrasions can show up on the tee shirts as early as the first wearing.
This is a known problem for wearers of fashion tops, but a problem without a known practical solution. The only solution heretofore has been to replace the damaged fashion tops with new ones or to sew or mend the damaged shirts. These solutions provide only a temporary fix, and it is expensive to constantly replace damaged shirts.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a fashion accessory. The fashion accessory of the present invention also functions to prevent damage to fashionable tee shirts, or other such tops, which damage is typically caused by abrasion with jeans or pants. The fashion accessory of the present invention can be provided in different colors or with various designs, logos, advertising material and/or trademarks to better coordinate with the outfit being worn. The present invention is easy to wear, easy to remove, and can be washed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art, upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claim or claims.